Midnight Train
by Ember411
Summary: He Took The Midnight Train Going Anywhere


**Uploading this literally a 20 minutes before the episode... I have my tissues ready.**

**Uh since we won't know when he died, and the show is suppose to be in May... I just did it all in May season (Cory's birthday)**

**A quote from Rachel, was taken and inspired by what Lea Michele said at Teen Choice Awards, it was just tweaked a bit to work with the story. All original words to Lea Michele.**

_**Dedicated to Cory and the Glee Family.**_

* * *

**Midnight Train.**

It was cold and dark, the rain was speeding down at its medium weight. It was eleven forty-five at night at the Lima Cemetery. The grass smelled, it was slippery and it was filled with tears of sadness (or God forbid, happiness for those idiots who like dead people).

Alone walking the path at night was a small brunette, holding a gray umbrella in one hand and in the other held a bunches of flowers. She walked down the path hoping to reach the spot before it became midnight.

As she walked down further and further, the rain came down harder. The rain drops were each a droplet of his gloomy tears. She could almost taste his depressed eyes crying for what happened to him. Apologizing for what he did and the outcome of his actions.

She forgave him after a few days. She was just so blessed that he wasn't going to suffer any more from his problems. She was so blessed to know that he was going to be in paradise where he wouldn't have to deal with any problems of himself or others, where others accept him for everything he did and dose.

At least she was sure he was in Heaven.

She glided down the path for a little longer until she found him. Where she and others rested him for his final sleep and knew he'd always be when they wanted to visit their friend. Their mentor. Their leader. Their brother. Their father, to some peoples cases.

The grave was red, like his heart, and read beautiful words.

_Forever In Our Hearts_

_Finn Christopher Hudson._

_May 11, 1993 - May 11, 2013_

"Hello Finn," She said in her sweet voice. "I brought you some of these flowers, your Mom told me the other day that when you were little you helped her in the garden with the flowers. She told me your favorite flowers to plant were the white and yellow daisies. So here you go,"

She placed the bunches of flowers down gently in his spot. She then stood back up and took a step back so she wasn't standing on him. Although she laughed to herself because Finn was very tall.

"It's a beautiful June night," Rachel said as she gazed up at the stars. "It has to be more beautiful up there than anything else. Even more beautiful than any outfit Barbara is wearing to a Oscar premiere... or at prom when I won prom queen and you assured me that it was for real, nothing was going to happen like getting a slushie on me."

Rachel looked up at the sky still. It was too depression and heart aching to bare her eyes down, where his body was. One star in paticular shined brighter than any star in the sky.

It was Finn.

_" I named it Finn Hudson, because there is already a star called Rachel Berry and she's right here on earth and she's brighter than any of those stars up there. So I wanted to make sure that whenever she feels lonely, she can look up at the sky and no matter where I am, she can know that I'm looking down on her"_

She cried hearing his voice telling her that. She kept her eyes glued on Finn-Star and grinned. Finn-Star glowed brightly, just like real Finn's smile. "I love you Finn. We all miss you and hope to see you in our dreams. Please visit us in our dreams in a few months, please?" Her voice cracked.

"I need to hear your voice again. I need to see you're face again and not in pictures or in videos. I need you... I need you." She broke down crying.

She cried for several seconds, her head facing down and her tears falling down to the ground. The rain poured harder and it hid her tears, but her tears were salty.

"I know you want me to stop crying right now, I know that... but I can't Finn. I just can't." She cried. "I love you so much it kills me. I'll never find another Finn, ever. Your mine and mine always. And when I love someone so hard it hurts...this hurts more than when I didn't get a solo or even get accepted into NYADA the first time around."

She sobbed again.

"Please Finn, please. Send me a sign that you will be here. I'm going to Nationals to see New Direction's perform and I want you right next to me when they're performing. Holding my hand and cheering them on when they win. And then I want you in the audience when I perform Funny Girl. Okay? I want to hear you cheer louder than anyone else and trust me Finn, I _know_ that Finn cheer roar. But send me another sign that you'll be there with me. Please?"

_"Come up to meet you, **tell you I'm sorry.** You don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you. Tell you I set you apart." _

"Finn I forgive you," She sobbed again. "For everything you ever did wrong to me. I forgive you for everything you did to someone else even if and when you did apologize. I forgive you everything Finn." She sobbed again, falling to her knees. "I forgive you, I forgive you."

Rachel sobbed for several more seconds, she held herself. She looked at her watch.

Five more minutes.

"You're very special to us and also the world Finn," She said looking up at the sky once more. "We're so lucky to have witness your incredible talent, your handsome smile." She broke into a huge grin as she let more tears out. "And you're beautiful, beautiful heart. Whether anyone knew you as Finn Hudson, Finn Hudson the Jock, Finn Hudson of Glee or even Finn Hudson the leader... you reached out into all of our hearts— and there is where you will stay with us all."

She grinned brighter.

"I hope your in Heaven." She said. "I know your not down there, but...I kind of made this up with Artie, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes. Remember our first Glee song was 'Don't Stop Believing'? You know the line: _He took the midnight train going anywhere._ We all say, all of us in Glee, made a little statement slash inside joke that your on the train and your going to stay on that train until your Mom, Burt, Kurt and the rest of us are on that train. Even Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury."

Rachel continued to gaze wonderfully in the sky until five minutes passed. At the exact moment of midnight Rachel, alone in the cemetery, could hear a small manly voice.

_"Just a small town girl...living in a lonley world...she took the midnight train going anywhere..."_

**"Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight train going anywhere."** Rachel sang.

_A singer in a smokey room_  
**The smell of wine and cheap perfume**

_**For a smile they can share the night**_  
_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting**_  
_**Up and down the boulevard**_  
_**Their shadows searchin' in the night**_

_**Streetlight, people**_  
_**Livin' just to find emotion**_  
_**Hidin' somewhere in the night**_

**_Don't stop believin'_**  
**_Hold on to that feelin'_**  
**_Streetlight, people_**

**_Don't stop believin'_**  
**_Hold on to that feelin'_**  
**_Streetlight, people_**

**_Don't stop!_**

"Don't stop Finn," Rachel placed her hand on the grave but looked at the sky. "Don't stop leading, don't stop singing, don't stop drumming, don't stop dancing and don't ever stop loving us Finn Hudson. Because we love you."

She grinned.

"Forever and always. Forever Finn, the musical talented quarterback."


End file.
